Jar Jar Binks
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 52 BBY | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | sterfte = | titel =General | functie =Gungan Representative | species =Gungan Otolla | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,96 meter | haarkleur =Geen | oogkleur =Oranje | wapen = Booma | vervoer = Kaadu | affiliatie =Naboo Galactic Republic | era = Rise of the Empire | films = }} Jar Jar Binks was een Gungan die verstoten werd uit Otoh Gunga maar zichzelf kon opwerken tot held van zijn volk en Senatorial Representative van Naboo. Biografie Jeugd & Outcast (52 BBY - 32 BBY) Jar Jar Binks werd in 52 BBY geboren. Als weeskind groeide Jar Jar op in de stad Otoh Gunga. Hij probeerde wat van zijn leven te maken door talloze jobs uit te oefenen zoals Shudderup, een muzikant die werd betaald om te stoppen met muziek te spelen. De uiterst stuntelige en lompe Binks kwam in contact met Tarpals, de leider van een dievenbende. Tarpals besloot echter om zijn leven te beteren en trad in dienst bij het Grand Army. Op Tarpals' aanvraag gaf Boss Nass Jar Jar een job als bewaker van de nieuwe Great Municipal Zoo. Per ongeluk liet Jar Jar echter verschillende dieren vrij en Nass strafte hem met een dwangarbeid van zes maand in de Quarry Penal Colony. Nass trok deze straf echter in nadat Binks zijn leven en dat van zijn nicht Fassa redde. Nass gaf Binks een nieuwe kans en tijdens een receptie mocht Binks in de keuken werken. Daar vernietigde Jar Jar echter de gasser oven waardoor er een barst ontstond in de 'bubble wand' waardoor de receptie overstroomde. In de chaos probeerde Binks de Heyblibber van Nass te redden maar hij crashte neer met het toestel. Dit was voldoende voor Rugor Nass om de Nocombackie Law uit te spreken over Binks en hem te verbannen uit Otoh Gunga. Jar Jar Binks leefde daarna in het Lianorm Swamp waar hij de tijd doodde met het zoeken naar eten. Gungan Held (32 BBY) Life Debt thumb|left|250px|Jar Jar met de Jedi In 32 BBY was Binks op zoek naar wat voedsel toen hij op een morgen werd opgeschrikt door het geluid van enorme voertuigen. In een stampede van dieren botste Jar Jar op Qui-Gon Jinn die als ambassadeur naar Naboo was gereisd om de blokkade van de Trade Federation op te lossen. Qui-Gon maande Jar Jar aan zich te bukken en redde zo het leven van de Gungan. Dit betekende dat Jar Jar een Life Debt had ten opzichte van de Jedi. Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan Kenobi maanden Jar Jar aan om hen mee te nemen naar Otoh Gunga omwille van de dreiging van de Trade Federation. Tarpals en Nass waren niet te spreken over het feit dat Binks zich alweer liet zien in Otoh Gunga maar dankzij een Force truuk van Qui-Gon Jinn mocht Jar Jar hen vergezellen naar Theed en kon hij ontsnappen aan de executie. Door de Naboo Core reizen was niet echt Jar Jars favoriete wens maar er zat niets anders op. Als navigator kreeg hij verschillende paniekaanvallen toen enorme roofdieren in de Caves of Eleuabad hen aanvielen. Toen ze in Theed aankwamen zag Binks hoe de Jedi Queen Amidala van de Naboo redden en konden ontsnappen van Naboo. Voor Jar Jar, die moest onderduiken in een ruimte met Astromech Droids, was het zijn allereerste ruimtereis. Tatooine thumb|left|250px|Jar Jar grijpt de Gorg Toen de groep van Amidala moest landen op Tatooine om wisselstukken te vinden voor het beschadigde schip, vroeg Qui-Gon Jinn aan Jar Jar om mee te gaan naar Mos Espa omdat dit hun groepje minder zou doen opvallen. Niets bleek minder waar. In Watto's Junkshop goochelde de Gungan met een DUM-Series Pit Droid en allerlei gereedschap. Daarna zag hij aan een marktkraam een Gorg hangen die hij greep met zijn lange tong. Gragra, de verkoopster zag dit gebeuren en spoorde Binks aan om zeven Wupiupi op te hoesten. De Gorg belandde vervolgens in het bord van Sebulba, de plaatselijke Podrace kampioen die niet was opgezet met deze onverwachte landing. Anakin Skywalker nam het echter op voor Binks en kon voorkomen dat Sebulba Jar Jar onder handen nam. Omwille van een zandstorm belandde Binks daarna in het huis van Anakin waar hij maar al te graag zijn tong gebruikte om fruit te nemen. Jar Jar hielp mee om de Podracer van Anakin te herstellen, al bleef zijn tong vaststeken tijdens de reparatie. C-3PO vond Jar Jar maar een vreemd wezen. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge kreeg Binks het aan de stok met Fanta en supporte hij uiteraard voor Anakin. Hij was heel trots toen zijn jonge vriend de race effectief won. Coruscant Op weg naar Coruscant, nadat Anakin door zijn overwinning de wisselstukken had kunnen bemachtigen, sliep Jar Jar zijn roes uit. Op Coruscant vergezelde Jar Jar Anakin en Amidala naar het appartement van Senator Palpatine. Na de afzetting van Supreme Chancellor Valorum sprak Jar Jar met Amidala over de problemen op Naboo. Binks sprak over het Grand Army en dit bracht Amidala op een idee. Going Home Teruggekeerd op Naboo zag Jar Jar hoe Otoh Gunga was verlaten. Binks bracht Amidala en haar groep naar de Gungan Sacred Place waar zijn volk zich schuilhield in tijden van gevaar. Rugor Nass zag Binks nogmaals opduiken maar doordat Amidala een historisch vredesakkoord met de Gungans kon sluiten en respect toonde voor de Gungans, beloonde Nass Jar Jar met de titel van Bombad General in het Grand Army. Dit was helemaal niet waarop Jar Jar had gehoopt. thumb|left|250px|Bombad General Jar Jar Zonder enige militaire ervaring moest Jar Jar mee het Grand Army leiden tegen het Droid Army van de Trade Federation. In dat gevecht blonk Binks nogmaals uit door zijn stunteligheid. Dit zorgde er echter voor dat er verschillende B1 Battle Droids en Droideka's werden vernietigd, net als AAT's. Uiteindelijk werden Jar Jar en Captain Tarpals gevangengenomen door de Battle Droids. Toen niet zo lang later het Droid Control Signal uitviel, barstten de vredekreten van de Gungans uit. Doordat zijn goede vriend Qui-Gon Jinn was gesneuveld in het duel met Darth Maul werd Binks' Life Debt dan ook opgeheven. Jar Jar Binks werd samen met Boss Rugor Nass en Roos Tarpals gehuldigd in Theed als helden van Naboo. Politieke loopbaan In de jaren daarna legde Jar Jar zijn militaire titel neer en vond meer en meer de weg naar de politiek. Toen Padmé werd verkozen als Senator van de Chommell Sector, werd Jar Jar aangesteld als Senatorial Representative. Tijdens de groeiende dreiging van de Separatisten was Binks één van de leden van het Loyalist Committee. Alhoewel hij zich in de hoogste politieke echelons bevond, bekeken veel collega's Jar Jar als een buitenbeentje en als onbekwaam. Zo stootte hij bijvoorbeeld een ijssculptuur omver van de beroemde kunstenaar Kime Enanrum. thumb|right|250px|Jar Jar stelt extreme maatregelen voor In 22 BBY zag Jar Jar zijn oude vrienden Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi terug toe zij werden ingeschakeld om Padmé te beschermen. Toen Padmé later onderdook en naar Naboo vluchtte, nam Jar Jar haar taken fulltime over. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine maakte van deze gelegenheid gebruik om Binks te beïnvloeden om hem te overtuigen dat er slechts één Senator nodig was om noodmaatregelen te treffen zodat Palpatine over 'emergency powers' zou kunnen beschikken om de crisis met de Separatisten kon afwenden. Nadat Obi-Wan op Geonosis een enorm Droid Army had ontdekt, was het Jar Jar Binks in het voorstel indiende om Palpatine tijdelijke extra macht te geven om de crisis te bedwingen. Dit naïeve voorstel zou desastreuze gevolgen hebben voor het universum. Bombad Jedi 250px|thumb|Jar Jar als 'Jedi' op Rodia Tijdens het begin van de Clone Wars vergezelde Jar Jar Padmé en C-3PO naar Rodia. Daar vermomde Jar Jar zich als Jedi nadat Padmé werd gevangen genomen door Onaconda Farr die de hulp had gezocht van Nute Gunray. Jar Jar vernietigde per ongeluk de H-Type Nubian Yacht maar kon toch ontsnappen in het moeraswater. Jar Jar vluchtte voor een Kwazel Maw en beklom via lianen de cel waar Padmé zich bevond. Toen Battle Droids hem zagen, vluchtte hij opnieuw het water in. Daar probeerden de Battle Droids de 'Jedi' te doodden door Thermal Detonators te lossen. Jar Jar werd echter door de Kwazel Maw gered die de Gungan in zijn muil beschermde. Jar Jar benoemde het dier tot zijn vriend en later kon Jar Jar met de hulp van de Kwazel Maw de troepen van Nute Gunray te vernietigen. Palpatine feliciteert Jar Jar persoonlijk voor zijn geslaagde missie op Rodia. Einde van de Clone Wars thumb|right|250px|Jar Jar op de begrafenis van Padmé Gedurende het verdere verloop van de Clone Wars hield Jar Jar zich meer gedeisd. Stilaan begon hij te beseffen dat zijn voorstel wel eens meer gevolgen had kunnen hebben, dan dat hij zelf had kunnen vermoeden. Op het einde van de Clone Wars woonde hij de begrafenis bij van Padmé op Naboo. Al zijn vrienden van weleer waren dood of vermist. Jar Jar volgde Padmé op als Senator en werd door Palpatine naar een onbekende bestemming gestuurd. De naïeve Gungan had nog steeds niet in de gaten dat Palpatine verantwoordelijk was voor al dat kwaad in het universum. Achter de schermen * De Amerikaan Ahmed Best sprak de stem in van Jar Jar en vertolkte de rol als richtlijn voor de acteurs. * Jar Jar Binks is zonder twijfel het personage dat de meeste discussies uitlokte in de fangemeenschap. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi Bron *Jar Jar in de Databank *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files Category:Senatorial Aides Category:Gungans category:De Naboo bg:Джар Джар Бинкс de:Jar Jar Binks en:Jar Jar Binks es:Jar Jar Binks fr:Jar Jar Binks ja:ジャー・ジャー・ビンクス pt:Jar Jar Binks ru:Джар-Джар Бинкс fi:Jar Jar Binks